


The Last

by Shiropropaganda



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Light Sensuality, M/M, Sensuality, in a mushy way, kravitz thinking too much, they're fucking in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Taako isn’t the first lover Kravitz has taken since his servitude to the Raven Queen





	The Last

Taako isn’t the first lover Kravitz has taken since his servitude to the Raven Queen, but he is the only one whose heat has lingered in his skin.

His hands trace down Taako’s back, making the other man shudder and press closer. He buries his face into Kravitz’s neck, huffing hot breaths that soak into his skin. He indulges for a moment before threading his fingers into Taako’s soft hair, tilting his head back for a kiss that is returned with equal fervor.

Taako is awake but he hasn’t let his eyes open quite yet, gasping into the kiss and twining his long legs around Kravitz’s own-- pulling him closer and drawing a sharp breath from Kravitz as their bodies slide together.

Often, all they need is this.

The morning sun kissing their skin as they melt together against silk sheets. Taako purrs his lover’s name, a caress that sends Kravitz careening towards the edge he’d forgotten all about in the hazy depths of his affection.

He’s in love.  
It’s not the first time, but with every passing day Kravitz knows it will be the last.


End file.
